1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automatic transmission shift control device and more particularly to a detent mechanism for an automatic transmission shift control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A detent mechanism is used in an automatic transmission shift control device so that a shift lever can have a sharp operation feel or a click feel, i.e., a feel that the shift lever clicks when shifted into the gear positions.
The prior art detent mechanism has a disadvantage that it needs a complex and difficult assembly work, i.e., it cannot be assembled with ease and efficiency.